memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Prometheus
There have been two Federation starships to bear the name USS ''Prometheus. USS ''Prometheus (NCC-71201) in 2370.]] The USS Prometheus (NCC-71201) was a ''Nebula''-class starship in service in the 24th century, under the command of Lieutenant Commander Piersall. In 2370, the Prometheus was assigned to assist Professor Gideon Seyetik in his project to re-ignite the dead star Epsilon 119. (DS9: "Second Sight") *'See also': USS Prometheus (NCC-71201) personnel :The vessel must have been withdrawn from service, or destroyed prior to 2374 to make way for the commissioning of the ''Prometheus listed below. The shots originally used for the USS Prometheus docked at DS9 were reused from "Second Sight" to represent the USS Lexington ("Explorers") and the USS T'Kumbra ("Take Me Out to the Holosuite"). USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913) [[image:USSPrometheus2374 (fore).jpg|thumb|USS Prometheus.]] thumb|USS Prometheus in Multi-Vector Assault Mode. The USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913) was the prototype of the ''Prometheus'' class, a long-range tactical cruiser equipped with multi-vector assault mode, regenerative shields, and ablative armor. It was the fastest ship in Starfleet when it was launched in early 2374. The vessel was also equipped with holographic projectors on every deck, allowing its EMH Mark II free range of the ship. The Prometheus had originally the registry number NX-59650, but it was redesignated as NX-74913 after stardate 51461 (Star Trek: Communicator Issue 152). However, the ship's hull was not changed to reflect that. Some time shortly after Stardate 51462 in 2374, The Prometheus was hijacked by Romulans. During their escape aboard the ship, the Prometheus easily disabled the [[USS Bonchune|USS Bonchune]] when the Romulans decided to enable the multi-vector assault mode, for the first time, proving its potency as a combat vessel. Coincidentally, during the hijacking the Prometheus received a subspace transmission from the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], which was stranded in the Delta Quadrant over 60,000 light-years away. This transmission contained Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram, who, assisted by the Prometheus EMH was able to regain control of the ship and stop it from entering Romulan space. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Following the hijacking, the Prometheus was assigned to the Sol system. It was part of the defense fleet that responded to the opening of a Borg transwarp conduit near Earth, that ultimately escorted the Voyager home in 2378. (VOY: "Endgame") ;See also * USS Prometheus (NX-59650) personnel :There was some confusion during the production of "Message in a Bottle" concerning the registry of the ''Prometheus. According to Michael Okuda, he had used the number NX-74913 on all the internal displays and the ship's dedication plaque. However, the Foundation Imaging FX artists did not get the memo and used the number 59650 instead. Although Okuda's number did appear on screen, the Foundation number was much more visible.'' :Both ships are named after Prometheus, a character in Greek mythology. It was said that Prometheus stole fire from the gods to benefit man, starting actual civilization, for which he received punishment. Prometheus' name literally translates to "he who thinks first"; he had a brother named Epimetheus ("he who thinks later"). Prometheus de:USS Prometheus